


lucky me, lucky you

by ladylannisterxo



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Cheesy Dialogue, Dad!Billy, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Language, Suggestive Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27089740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladylannisterxo/pseuds/ladylannisterxo
Summary: It's that time of year again and the Hargrove Family is going trick-or-treating!
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Reader, Billy Hargrove/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	lucky me, lucky you

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on another account; original posting date: October 27, 2019

You could hear her but you couldn’t see her, at least not yet. She’s stealthy, or as stealthy as any four year old could be. Her feet pitter patter against the hardwood floor and you bite back the smile that’s slowly forming on your lips; you don’t want to let the little one know you’re on to her just yet. From your vantage point, you can clearly see the bathroom door in the mirror and her shadow is growing along the wall. Her little head peeks around the door and you’re ready to burst with how incredibly _adorable_ she looks in her costume. Her hands fly up to her mouth to stifle the giggles flowing from her lips and you can no longer fight your own smile.

“I can see you, Anna Banana,” you whisper, eyes locking with hers. 

She giggles uproariously and runs into the room. “Look, mommy, I’m a kitty!”

Billy had been the one to suggest that she go as a cat for Halloween. You tossed the idea around in your head for a few days, but it was when you found her attempting to coax a small gray kitten out from underneath a car one afternoon that you realized his idea wasn’t so bad. Anna _adored_ animals and she’s working on befriending all of the neighborhood pets. She has taken to joining you on your evening walks in hopes of running into neighbors out walking their dogs and whenever Billy has an errand to run, as long as it isn’t too late, she is right there with him. Secretly, she hopes she can find a stray kitten and convince Billy to let her bring the bundle of fur home. It hasn’t happened yet, but she still has hope.

“You look absolutely _purr_ fect, baby!” You exclaim, kneeling down to her level.

Anna _insisted_ she be a black cat and therefore, her entire ensemble is black; from her long sleeved shirt to her opaque tights to her tennis shoes. Even the sparkly tulle tutu you stumbled upon while out shopping a few weeks back is black. Billy thought it was a bit too much for the costume but when Anna squealed in delight upon seeing it, he relented fairly quickly.

“Where are your ears?” You inquire, brushing strands of hair back out of her eyes.

“One of them fell off,” she says with a frown, “daddy’s fixing it.”

“Oh, well let’s go sneak up on him then,” you whisper, “and we’ll also say ‘thank you’ for the excellent job he did on your makeup. What do you think?”

Her frown turns upside down as she nods happily and darts from the room, already in search of Billy. You laugh softly and turn back toward the mirror. Anna isn’t the only one dressing up this year; it is tradition, after all. You had been dressing up for Halloween ever since you and Billy started taking her out trick-or-treating and until your mere presence starts to embarrass her, you’re determined to keep doing it. Turning your head from left to right, you deem yourself worthy to grace the streets of Hawkins and step out of the bathroom and toward the sound of muffled chatter in the kitchen.

When you turn the corner, Billy is readjusting the ears on Anna’s head. His brows are furrowed and his tongue is poking out from between his teeth; it’s a look of deep concentration if you’ve ever seen one. You smile softly at his demeanor as you lean against the doorway.

“I never get tired of watching you be so domestic, babe.”

“Don’t distract me,” he says slowly, shifting his eyes over to you briefly, “and just what exactly are you supposed to be?”

“I’m a mummy,” you state simply. “Get it? Because I’m _her_ mummy.”

Unlike Anna, your costume is all white. What made yours; however, were ripped up strips of linen wrapped haphazardly around you. You inclined gravity to intervene throughout the ordeal and random pieces now drape loosely across your torso and off your arms. You teased your hair wildly, a daunting task you haven’t done since high school, and if Billy didn’t know any better, it looked as if you had just stumbled out of bed… or stuck your finger in an electrical socket.

“Wow,” he laughs, “how long did it take you to come up with that pun?”

“That’s not important,” you say with a wave of your hand. “Anna, did you say ‘thank you’?”

“‘Thank you’? For what?”

“For doing her makeup, silly! Her whiskers look really good.”

An easy smile forms on his lips and he averts his eyes back to Anna. You’re pleasantly surprised when a soft blush rises in his cheeks and the sight makes your stomach erupt with butterflies. It’s the little things in life and Billy Hargrove still has the capability to make you feel like a sixteen year old girl going out on her first date.

“Thank you, daddy!”

“Of course, princess.” He places a kiss to the top of her head. “Anything for my girl.”

He pushes himself up off the ground and waltzes over to you, one arm sliding around your waist as he sidles up behind you. He pushes a few strands of voluminous hair out of the way and kisses your shoulder softly.

“My other girl looks very pretty too,” he whispers against your skin.

“Mmm,” you hum, turning in his arms and wrapping your own around his neck. “That’s sweet but don’t think that your sweet talk is going to get you out of this.”

“Get me out of what?”

“Out of the fact that Anna Banana and I are dressed up and ready to go and _you_ are not,” you say, smirk pulling at your lips. “Where is your costume, Billy?”

He sighs dramatically, taking a step back. “My ensemble doesn’t please the lady?”

“Jeans and a button up does not please the lady, no,” you scoff, “even if you did manage to button it up all the way this time.”

“Considering how I used to wear them, I’d call this dressing up.”

“ _Ha ha_ , so funny,” you quip with and eye roll. “You are no fun.”

“I hate costumes. There is no way in hell-”

Anna gasps audibly from her spot on the floor. Throwing her hands over her ears, she stares back at you and Billy with wide eyes.

“Bad word choice, daddy,” you whisper with a grin.

“ _Heck_ ,” he corrects, “there is no way in _heck_ I am dressing up.”

Anna smiles, clapping her hands. “Good job, daddy!”

You shake your head with a laugh and hold your hand out for her which she eagerly latches onto. “Fine, don’t join in on the fun. I can’t _make_ you.”

He arches an eyebrow and you spot that all too familiar glint in his eye; the one that says if you had some extra time, you could most certainly _try_. You match his stare with a warning glare of your own.

“Look, dressing up with Anna is your fun,” he placates softly, “mine is watching my two favorite girls do that. Okay?”

“ _Okay_. ”

“Have I finally pleased the lady?”

“ _Yes_ , you have pleased the lady,” you concede, “but you’re driving tonight.”

“I always drive, gorgeous, you know that.”

You gape at his double entendre but he only shoots you a grin and a wink in return. Scooping up Anna into his arms, he twines his fingers loosely with yours and pulls you out the door.

=====

“You know, for as small as this town is, there are a lot of _fucking_ people.”

“ _Billy_ ,” you hiss, nudging his shoulder softly with your own.

“What? It’s not like Anna can hear me, she’s up at the next house.”

He wraps his arm around your shoulder and brings you in closer, pointing Anna out to you. You follow his finger and sure enough, Anna is smiling widely as her orange plastic pumpkin is filled with even more candy.

“Yeah, okay, but there are other kids here so…”

He scoffs lightly. “They aren’t my kid.”

“You are _so_ kind,” you jest, “catch me, I’m swooning!”

“It’s why you love me,” he whispers, pressing a kiss to the side of your head.

You shift your gaze to him and he’s closer than anticipated, his lips mere centimeters away. His eyes dart from your eyes to your lips and back up and you find yourself doing the same. He leans in closer, lips ghosting against your own…

“I _guess_ ,” you mumble.

His eyes flick open and he blinks in disbelief. You press your lips together, willing yourself not to laugh but the look on his face is just _too good_ and suddenly, you’re laughing freely. The sound is light and melodic and under different circumstances, Billy would be laughing along with you. Instead, he pinches your side and you jolt back in surprise, shoving at his chest.

“You _ass!_ ”

“Ma’am, there are other kids here,” he mimics, “could you not use that kind of language?”

“They aren’t my kid,” you shoot back and then you’re both doubling over in laughter.

Billy reaches out his hand to you and you twine your fingers with his as he pulls you back to his side. His lips, once again, meet you halfway and you relent, allowing yourself to fall deeply into his arms as your lips meet his. He tastes of spearmint gum and cigarettes; a taste you have grown fond of over the years. When he pulls back, he places another kiss to your forehead. A blissful smile overtakes your features and you tuck yourself tighter into his side, resting your head on his shoulder.

“Who is that?”

His voice cuts through your reverie and you lift your head, following his line of sight. Ahead of you, Anna is standing with a boy you’re not too familiar with and she’s showing off the sparkly designs on her tutu. To Billy’s apparent displeasure, the boy is completely fixated on what Anna is saying and his eyes follow all of her movements while a small smile adorns his face.

“I don’t know,” you say, “Brandon? Brendan? Something like that.”

“Alright, well, whatever his name is, he’s got to go.”

“He’s _four_ , Billy. What are you worried about?” You ask with a grin. “Do you think he’s gonna grow up and be the same type of sixteen year old that you were?”

“That is _exactly_ what I’m worried about,” he confirms with a vigorous nod, “and if you really thought about it, it would worry you too.”

You shrug. “I hear he’s a nice kid. ‘A pleasure to have in class’ apparently.”

“How could you possibly know that?”

“Because his mother told me at the Halloween party their class had the other day,” you say, “you remember Maureen, don’t you?”

“Oh God, she’s such a talker,” he mumbles, “did she also mention that her and her husband were getting a divorce?”

“No, she did not mention that at a _children’s Halloween party_ ,” you quip, “but she obviously told you.”

He pulls a cigarette from his breast pocket and lights it, the smoke billowing in the October breeze. “I ran into her at the grocery store last week. Remember when you had me go pick up milk?”

“Oh, yeah. Was she okay?”

“I think so.” He shrugs. “With her dolled up face and plunging neckline, I’d say she was properly devastated.”

Your mouth pinches down in a frown and you gaze back over to Anna and the mysterious boy whose name you honestly cannot remember. They’ve both been joined by the very same woman you and Billy are currently engrossed in discussing and you tear your eyes away when they meet hers in a brief glance.

“She also told me that you were a very lucky woman to have a husband like me to come home to every night,” he adds slowly, as if trying to remember the finer details of the statement.

You scoff. “She did _not_ say that.”

“I know, hard to believe but she did.” He takes another drag of his cigarette. “And, you know me, I get off on a compliment so I obviously took her right there in the middle of the store.”

“Oh, _fuck you_ ,” you laugh, nudging your elbow into his side.

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry,” he laments, “she _did_ say that but my response was a bit different.”

“What did you say?” You inquire, nuzzling your head back against his chest.

“That I was the lucky one in the situation,” he answers softly, “I have an incredible family that I never dreamed I would have and that my beautiful wife is at home waiting for me and I _must_ get back to her.”

“Lucky me, lucky you,” you say with a smile, “and as sweet as that sentiment is, when did you start going soft?”

“ _Excuse me_ ,” he scoffs, “I am still a badass and I- hey, princess!”

Anna has trudged up to you slowly, hands rubbing against her tired eyes. Her plastic pumpkin is filled to the brim with candy and she hands it off to you, knowing that you will be sorting through it all later. She walks over to Billy and wraps her arms around his leg.

“I’m sleepy, daddy.”

“It is getting late,” you murmur, “we should probably be heading back.”

“You ready to go home, princess?” He asks, scooping her up in his arms.

She nods softly, wrapping her arms loosely around his neck and resting her head on his shoulder. Her eyes are fluttering from exhaustion but a wistful smile plays on her lips.

“Who was your friend, baby?” You ask gently, retying one of her shoelaces.

“Henry,” she says through a yawn. “He’s nice.”

Billy snorts a laugh. “How did you get Brandon out of Henry?”

“He’s not my kid,” you mock.

Billy lays Anna down in the backseat of the car and wraps her up in the fleece blanket he keeps in the trunk. _Just in case_ , you had said as you thrust the blanket in among his other things. She curls the blanket tighter around her small body and Billy places a gentle kiss on her forehead before lightly closing the door. Climbing into the car, you’re already waiting in the passenger seat and you twine your fingers with his as soon as he’s settled.

“Brandon’s another kid from class,” Anna interjects tiredly, “he’s nice too.”

You shift your gaze from your daughter to Billy who is staring back at you with wide eyes. His fingers have tightened around yours and you press your lips into a thin line, hoping to suppress the bubble of laughter forming in your throat.

Billy turns his eyes to the road and throws the car into drive. “Well, that’s it, she’s never leaving the house again.”

=====

The plastic pumpkin has been gutted and all of its sugary goodness is splayed out across your coffee table. You have two separate piles: the good pile and the sketchy pile. You’re on the floor, sifting through the candy with intensity as Anna sits beside you, head in her hands and sleep _long_ forgotten. Billy is lounging on the couch, tv turned on and feet propped up on the very same table. You consistently have to keep nudging his feet out of your way.

“Can I have a piece?” Anna whispers.

“One piece from the good pile,” you concede, “and then you need to go get ready for your bath.”

Anna nods happily as she swipes a small Kit Kat bar from the pile. She holds it up to you in question and you nod in approval. She jumps up and places a wet kiss to your cheek before darting off down the hallway to get ready for her bath.

“Where’s my kiss?” Billy asks.

“You didn’t give her candy before bed,” you say, “mommy continues to reign supreme in this household.”

“So, that’s what it’s come down to?”

“Indeed it has,” you sass, nudging his feet out of your light. “Now go give your daughter a bath.”

“Fine but keep that costume on,” he says softly, “I want to unwrap you later.”

You snort a laugh. “Like a Christmas present?”

You drop another piece of candy into the good pile and turn your attention to your husband. He’s eyeing you, that familiar glint from earlier is back in his eye and you shift under his heated stare.

“It’s still Halloween,” you remind him.

“Halloween is _over_. It’s practically Christmas.”

“Are you forgetting Thanksgiving?”

He waves your statement off. “Thanksgiving is where I will eat and say how thankful I am for my amazing wife and incredible daughter. Boom, Christmas.”

“I couldn’t possibly get you to dress up for it, could I?” You ask with a laugh. “Santa, perhaps?”

“I don’t think I have the body for Santa,” he says, patting his toned stomach lightly.

“We could get some padding,” you offer, tossing a piece of candy into the sketchy pile. “We have plenty of pillows in this house.”

Billy slides down onto the floor and crawls up behind you. Your heart flutters and your breath hitches in your throat when you feel his chest press up against your back. His hands come up on either side of you, boxing you in.

“If I do that,” he whispers against your skin, “would you sit on my lap and tell me what a good girl you’ve been?”

“Oh my god,” you breathe, “thank you _so much_ for ruining that childhood symbol for me.”

He chuckles softly, placing a delicate kiss to your neck. You breathe in deeply and turn your head towards him. He stares back at you, lips ghosting against your own.

“Daddy,” Anna calls out, effectively shattering the moment, “I need help!”

You giggle softly but place a chaste kiss to his lips for good measure. “Go help Anna.”

“Fine,” he says, snatching up a pack of Reese’s Pieces, “but I’m serious about the costume.”

Heat blooms in your stomach and you suddenly feel a lot warmer on this cool October night. He sends you a cheeky smirk and dips down the hallway, toward Anna.

“Anna Banana,” he calls, mouth already full of candy. “You left your candy unattended and therefore it is now mine!”

“Daddy, no!”

You chuckle softly as you loosen a few knots in your costume. _No harm in helping him out._ The sounds of splashing water and laughter emit from the bathroom and dance down the hall. You sigh contently as you pick up a small pink Starburst from the pile and pop it into your mouth. Foregoing your task, you turn off the tv and tiptoe quietly down the hallway and into your bedroom; you shut the door gently and flop down onto the bed. The orange lights that Billy hung from the roof bathe the room in a vibrant glow and you wait patiently for Billy to come find you.

In a matter of minutes, the bathroom door opens and Billy and Anna pad down the hallway to her room. You can hear the telltale signs of him tucking her into bed and then his dulcet voice carries itself to your ears as he reads Anna her favorite bedtime story. His voice soothes your tired body and before long, your eyes are fluttering shut. 

Billy smiles softly when he discovers you twenty minutes later. Choosing not to wake you, he climbs into bed beside you and wraps you up in his arms as he kisses your shoulder. He can always unwrap you from your costume tomorrow morning.


End file.
